Green Army Man Chants
Green Army Man Chants were commercial bumpers that aired on ABC's Saturday morning line-up in 1996. There were a variety of different versions however the two most common versions are listed below. Green Army Man Chant #1 Combat Carl and eight Green Army Men march along saying their chant before the commercial break comes on. Green Army Man Chant #2 In this one, Combat Carl is not in it, the setting is different from the first, they say a different chant, and Dolly appears. Eight Green Army Men march along saying their new chant before the commercial break comes on. While saying the chant, Dolly waves at them, causing the first one to stop, and making all the others fall down like dominoes. Dolly looks at them with a bewildered look. Other Chants There were also other chants not included on the Toy Story Blu-Ray, these were as follows: *"Here we go, back to the show! That's the fact so now you know!" *"We'll be back with much more fun! Now don't you change that channel, son!" *"Hidey-hidey-hidey-ho! Break is over! Here's the show!" *"We'll march in a small platoon! Let's march back to the cartoon!" *"Break time's here we have to say. Listen up, don't go away!" *"Now we are back for some more. Bigtime action is in store!" *"Don't touch your set! Don't turn that dial! We'll be back in just a while!" *"You stay with this way cool station! Now back to our animation!" *"We are green from head to toe! Now we go back to the show!" *"I don't know, but I have heard, we'll be back after this word!" *"Don't you panic! Don't you flake! We'll be back after this break!" *"Commercial's over don't you know? Now it's time to watch the show!" *"Now we're gonna have a break! Message time we're gonna take!" *"Now we go back to the fun! Message time is over and done!" *"Facts are facts and have no sum, This is where commercials come!" *"We don't spread rumors only fact, After this, we'll be right back!" *"Don't you change the channel yet!, We'll be right back you can bet!" *"Stay right there where you've been sat, We'll be back in no time flat!" *"Listen up we have to say, We'll be back don't go away!" *"I don't know what I assumed, That cartoon will soon resume!” *"Don't get stranded, give a shout, The show is back, check it out!" *"Ads are over they're all done, Now it's back with cartoon fun!" *"Now we are back for some more, Break time action is a horror!" *"Commercials come, commercials go, Now we say back to the show!" *"Rise and shine it's time to sack, You can say, “We'll be right back!” Source: https://www.allthelyrics.com/lyrics/army_guys/toy_story_from_abc-lyrics-434146.html Trivia *In all of the shorts is a ball that says ABC, possibly in place of Andy's ball. This is because they were originally bumpers for ABC's Saturday morning line-up in 1996. *None of the shorts made it onto the Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition DVD. Only two made it onto the 2010 Blu-Ray. *Several of the listed variants are very elusive to find due to only airing on ABC and never being included on the Blu-Ray. Videos ABC Saturday Morning Toy Story Army Men Bumpers (1996-1997) Category:Toy Story Treats